


The Benefits of Time Travel

by Dr_TJ_Eckleburg



Category: Interzone (1987), The Phantom Empire (1989)
Genre: Complete nonsense crossovers, M/M, There's a special place in B-movie Hell for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_TJ_Eckleburg/pseuds/Dr_TJ_Eckleburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After stumbling upon a portal that allows him to travel through time, Andrew Paris hooks up with an entirely-too-charming loner named Swan in the post-Apocalyptic wasteland surrounding the Interzone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Time Travel

Swan supposed it wasn’t entirely unbelievable that there could be some kind of portal through time and space in the mountains--he’d certainly seen stranger things in his time searching for the fabled treasure of the Interzone. That’s how Andrew Paris insisted he’d arrived at Swan’s side, and with a name as archaic and strange as Andrew Paris, it was surely possible.

Anyway, it didn’t matter. After heading to a fleabag inn, they quickly settled into quite a nice pattern. Fuck, chat, repeat.

Swan pushed himself up to swing his legs over the side of the bed, determined to leave this time (he’d tried four or five times already). But when Andrew once again looked at him with those heavy, fuck me eyes, full lips pursed in a glorious pout, he found his determination dwindling.

“You’re awfully hard to leave, you know that?” Swan said with a grin.

Andrew shrugged sweetly. “What can I say? It’s my natural charm.”

Swan leaned in to kiss him deeply, reveling in the throaty hum Andrew made at the gesture. He was a deliciously vocal thing in bed. He pulled back to run a slow, calculating finger down Andrew’s torso before settling delicately at his inner thigh. His time-traveling visitor’s eyelashes fluttered as Swan stretched his thumb to rub feather-light against the head of his cock.

“Whatever it is... I guess I don’t have to take off quite yet,” Swan said.

“Hmm. My party will be wondering where I am.”

“Let them wonder. What are you looking for, anyway?”

Andrew smiled and ran a hand through his tousled hair. “To tell you the truth, I don’t even know anymore. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I just discovered time travel. … Among other things.”

Swan climbed back onto the mattress to straddle Andrew, dipping down to kiss him again. “What if I came back with you?”

He chuckled devilishly. “I don’t know, I think my Cave Bunny would be jealous.”

Imagine Swan’s confusion at Andrew’s explanation that Cave Bunny was not, in fact, a rabbit but a human being. Either way, Swan resolutely set out to make his newfound partner forget any Cave Bunnies he may have had waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolute trash for writing this, but all the same, thanks for reading!


End file.
